


A New Dawn with Cullen Rutherford

by sharpwhitestars



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpwhitestars/pseuds/sharpwhitestars
Summary: The morning between that rather delightful desk scene and Cullen waking from a Lyrium nightmare.





	A New Dawn with Cullen Rutherford

It was a precious morning. Dusty yellow light fell in strips over the bed, gently warming them as they awoke, side by side, facing each other. The light fell over his light brown eyes, catching the flecks of deeper brown scattered across his irises. She had become fond of the softness that crossed them whenever he looked at her, wherever they were, whoever they were with. Could she ever tell him, for fear that making him aware of it would somehow spoil the innocent way he had of making her feel connected to him?

“Inquisitor, you’re… Fiora,” he stumbled. “I… Well…”

“’Good morning’ is a good place to start,” she giggled.

“Right… Good morning,” he answered, bashfully.

Fiora reached out to touch his face, tracing the line of his cheekbone. “You’re a kind man, Cullen,” she said. “I mean, you work far too hard, treat every social situation like a cornered and outnumbered soldier and would readily put your life at risk in the name of some silly words you read on a scrap of paper but…”

Cullen was laughing, reaching out to grab her close. She kissed him on the tip of his nose.

“Are you always this charming, Lady Trevelyan?” he asked.

“Only when in bed with a handsome Commander.”

He laughed again, brushed his hand through her hair, smiled, sighed, kissed her. A long, strong kiss before she forced his mouth open and slipped her tongue in to meet his. He sighed and gasped, the muscles in his arms flexing as her hands moved down his back like she was playing an instrument, working over every groove with her fingers. She rolled onto her back, tugging him on top of her. He grabbed her hand from his lower back and pinned it to the pillow.

 _I don’t need to breathe,_ she thought, _he is my air._

He broke away, rested his forehead against hers.

“I’ve never felt anything like this before,” he murmured. He slid an arm underneath her. “Don’t…” His eyes flickered open. “Don’t leave me today, will you?”

She grinned. “But don’t you have work to do?”

“I can’t think of it,” he said, his hips tensing against hers. He nuzzled into her neck, his warm breath thrilling her. “Everything, all that I have worked for… It’s all meaningless without you.”

“Oh, Cullen… I…” She felt a breathlessness as his mouth began to move from her neck towards her chest.

“Don’t speak,” he said. “Just let me take you.”

She slid her fingers into his hair, ran them over his shoulder blades.

“You’ve got me,” she gasped.

His nose brushed along her stomach and she squirmed with excitement. He looked up at her, caught her with a fierce brown-eyed stare for a moment. Suddenly he lunged forwards to press his lips against hers and thrust into her. She cried out in surprise and he thrust again, pushing her legs up over his shoulders. She sucked on his lip, gripped the back of his neck all the while moaning with each thrust.

_She walked along a crumbling coastline. He climbed a tower of shimmering lyrium._

She rolled him over and straddled him, rotating and grinding her hips. He held onto them and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

_The sea below was a deep, thick blue. The tower was smooth and cool to the touch._

“Commander,” she moaned.

“Inquisitor,” he replied.

Her movements became feverish and desperate. He pushed against her, opening his eyes to see her climax.

_They let go. She tumbled into the sea. The tower collapsed beneath his feet._

He shuddered beneath her. She wrapped herself around him, trying to feel as much of him as possible as he let out a final moan and relaxed.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, taking his hand, moving it onto her, coaxing his fingers into her. “Don’t stop.”

Induced colours smothered her senses, his figure coated in gold. Red and white pulsing behind her eyelids as she reached climax again, her legs kicking and trembling. “Don’t stop,” she gasped.

“Greedy,” he murmured drowsily into her ear, slipping in and out of sleep.

She kissed him until she heard his breathing slow, his arms grow heavy around her, his eyes beginning to roam behind his eyelids.

“No more nightmares,” she said softly. “Only dreams, Commander. That’s an order.”

“Mm? Yes... sir...” he mumbled, a frown flicking across his brow.

She pulled the sheets around them and burrowed into his broad chest. This day was theirs. Nothing would take him away from her. She doubted even news of Corypheus would be enough for her to allow him to go. Jealousy of the world unfurled inside her, the world that demanded her to share him.


End file.
